


Knowledge of Dead Secrets by Rei_c [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst, Drug Use, Drunkenness, Felching, Incest, Language, M/M, Murder, Podfic, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours, Public Sex, Rimming, Tattoos, Threesomes, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Knowledge of Dead Secrets by Rei_c read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Dean goes to pick Sam up from Stanford and ends up finding more than he bargained for.<br/><b>Warnings</b>: General spoilers up through 2x10.  Dub-con. Language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowledge of Dead Secrets by Rei_c [Podfic]

**Title** : Knowledge of Dead Secrets  
**Author** : Rei_c  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Supernatural  
**Character** : Sam/Dean  
**Rating** : NC-17  
**Warnings** : General spoilers up through 2x10. AU. Incest. Drug use. Drunkenness. Threesomes. Murder. Rimming. Felching. Dub-con. Public sex. Tattoos. Language. Angst and idiocy.  
**Summary** : Dean goes to pick Sam up from Stanford and ends up finding more than he bargained for.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://rei-c.livejournal.com/726332.html)  
**Length** 5 hours  
Link: [mp3 here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Knowledge%20of%20Dead%20Secrets%20by%20Rei_c.zip)  
Podbook by the most excellent greeniron [here](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Knowledge%20of%20Dead%20Secrets.m4b)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Knowledge of Dead Secrets [Fanart]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321045) by [justaddgigi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaddgigi/pseuds/justaddgigi), [rei_c](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rei_c/pseuds/rei_c)




End file.
